Je hais le rose
by Camille13
Summary: Petite fic de Saint Valentin à Noël, c'est tout à fait logique! Bref, Minerva n'aime pas la fête des amoureux...


Merci à Maiachan5 qui m'a bêtareadée, à Anaïs pour la chanson et au thalys de mardi sensé partir à 18h01 de Paris Nord... et qui, évidemment, n'est pas parti à l'heure!!! ^^

Je sais qu'on est à Noël et qu'une fic avec le père Noël conviendrait mieux, mais bon... ^^ (enfin, j'ai une idée en tête, mais il faudra que je l'écrive... ^^)

Bisous!! et bonne lecture!! et Joyeux Noël!!

* * *

**_JE HAIS LE ROSE._**

_Ho mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible… je suis en train de rêver… _Je me pince discrètement le bras pour me réveiller. Je ressens la douleur… _Merde ! Je ne rêve pas…_ ma voix (et moi toute entière) sommes enchantées à l'idée d'être ici…

**Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur,  
Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur.**

Je viens en effet de pénétrer dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Pour mon plus grand malheur, elle est intégralement décorée dans des nuances de rose (c'est Ombrage qui aurait dû adorer ca, pas moi !) : du rose bonbon, du rose saumon, du rose fuchsia, du vieux rose, du rose vif et dieu sait quoi encore !

**Ca dégouline d'amour,  
C'est beau mais c'est insupportable.  
**

_Je respire… je n'oublie pas de respirer… ca peut éventuellement être utile…_ C'est donc en respirant profondément que je me dirige vers ma chaise à la droite de cet abruti de directeur. Pendant que je m'installe, plusieurs choses me viennent en tête : _je hais le rose ; je hais la Saint-Valentin ; je hais le rose ; et je crois que j'ai oublié de dire que je hais la Saint-Valentin ! C'est juste une fête commerciale qui ne représente rien ! C'est juste une fête commerciale qui ne représente rien ! Enfin, une chose est certaine, l'auto persuasion ne fonctionne décidément pas du tout !_

**C'est un pudding bien lourd  
De mots doux à chaque phrase :  
**

_Bref, je suis installée. Malgré tout ce rose qui m'écœure, j'ai faim. Il faut que je mange ! De la nourriture ! Il me faut de la nourriture ! Il faudrait aussi que j'arrête de faire mentalement l'hystérique de service… Bonne idée ! Je vais m'y mettre dès demain, dès que cette stupide fête que personne ne va me souhaiter puisque l'autre abruti est un abruti !_

**"Elle est bonne ta quiche, amour"  
"Mon cœur, passe moi la salade"  
**

Je regarde la table remplie de victuailles. Je la détaille même : _du jus de fraises (rose), du jus de fraises (toujours rose) et du jus de fraises (encore rose)… c'est trop bête ! Moi qui voulais du jus de fraises… ! Ok, je me calme. Il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit s'aperçoive de ce qui se passe dedans moi, enfin dedans moi-même, c'est-à-dire en mon moi-même intérieur dedans… Et si je parlais, enfin pensais, un peu correctement, je suis sûre que tout irait bien mieux !_

**Et ça se fait des mamours,  
Se donne la becquée à table.  
**

_Qu'y a-t-il d'autres, à part du jus de fraises… : du jus de pitaya, du thé aux fruits rouges, à la framboise ou au pitaya (encore…), du jambon et de la mortadelle…_

**Ce mélange de sentiments  
Aromatisé aux fines herbes  
**

_De là où je suis, je ne vois pas les confitures placées sur la table des professeurs, mais je suis prête à renoncer à ma baguette magique s'il y a de la confiture d'abricots !_

**Me fait sourire gentiment  
Et finalement me donne la gerbe !  
**

Filius vient de demander à Pomona de lui citer les confitures présentes à tables et qui sont près d'elle. _Et devine quoi petit cerveau : pas de confiture d'abricots ! Quelle surprise ! Il y a de la fraise, de la framboises-mûres et de la gelée de groseilles… Qu'est ce que je gagne pour ma bonne déduction ?_

**Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule !  
Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !  
**

_Je crois bien que je vais me suicider… ou non, mieux : je vais suicider Albus ! Oui, c'est très bien ca ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui le responsable de tout cela ! Mouhahahahahahahahahaha !_ Je calme mon rire dément interne, prends un toast et le tartine de confiture… rose (n'importe laquelle, j'ai pris au hasard) ! _Bien que rouge convienne mieux, cela me semble une insulte aux Gryffondors dont je fais partie…_

**Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur,**

**Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur.**

J'avale rapidement mon petit déjeuné sans piper mot et me dirige vers ma salle de classe dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de calme pour mes pauvres yeux qui voient rose. J'arrive dans ma classe de métamorphose et là, que vois-je ? _Oui ! Du rose ! Partout du rose ! Je déteste le rose ! J'aime pas le rose ! J'exècre le rose !_ Je vois mes élèves arriver. Je reprends mon « masque » d'impassibilité que je ne pense pas avoir dû perdre durant plus de trois secondes et récite mon mantra mental : « je suis une reine de glace stoïque et héroïque ! ».

**C'est un épais coulis  
Ca me laisse le cul par terre  
**

_Merde ! Problème ! J'ai oublié de prévoir quelque chose à faire avec les 4__ème__ Gryffondor – Serdaigle que j'ai maintenant… ! _Je reprends mon calme que je n'ai en réalité pas perdu face à mes élèves. Je viens d'avoir une idée trop géniale : _je vais leur faire faire un test ! Une interrogation surprise ! Un contrôle ! Un devoir sur table ! Mouhahahahahahahahahaha ! Je suis vraiment trop fabuleuse !_

**Autant de mièvrerie  
Nappée de crème pâtissière  
**

Ils travaillent et je me perds dans mes pensées abrutiesques, albusiesques, dumbledoresque… _Il y a trois jours, quatorze heures, cinquante six minutes et neuf secondes que je suis allée trouver Albus dans son bureau pour lui parler. Je ne m'y suis pas rendue de moi-même, c'était lui qui m'avait invitée à une partie d'échec, mais bref ! Toujours est-il que j'avais l'intention d'enfin lui avouer mes sentiments… et en bonne Gryffondor que je suis, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! bien mal m'en a pris ! (Waouw, comme je fais de belle phrase mentalement ! je ne me savais pas si douée ! enfin, si, évidemment, n'est pas Minerva McGonagall qui veut ! bref !) Il m'a répondu qu'il avait besoin de temps… du temps, mon œil ! C'était pour ne pas me dire que ce n'était pas réciproque ! J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré ! Demander du temps, non mais, c'est n'importe quoi ! On est amoureux ou on ne l'est pas… c'est si compliqué ? « Oui… » Stupide cerveau, tais-toi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, mais là j'ai juste besoin que tu me soutiennes en me disant « oui, oui, Minerva, tu as raison » !_

**"Coucou qu'est ce que tu fais mon cœur ?"  
"La même chose qu'y a une demi-heure... "  
**

_En plus, j'y suis allée en douceur… « Albus, il faut que je te parle… » Lui ai-je dit « je crois que je suis amoureuse… de toi… » Et le tout avec le sourire ! Et lui, que me répond-il ? « J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps Minerva… » grrrrrr !_

**"J' t'ai appelé y a cinq minutes mon ange mais ça répondait pas...  
Alors j' t'ai rappelé... pour la douzième fois de la journée...  
**

Ma journée se poursuit en ressassant les mêmes idées : _je n'aime pas le rose, je déteste Albus (ben oui, je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'aime pas après tout ca…) et merde, j'ai oublié de préparer un cours… tant pis, on fera une interrogation !_

**En niquant tout mon forfait...  
Mais qu'est ce que tu fais mon adoré ?  
**

Ce soir, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à aller prendre mon repas du soir dans la grande salle (déjà que j'ai fait l'effort à midi) pour me retrouver avec Albus et tout ce rose…

**Ouais je sais on se voit après...  
Non c'est toi qui raccroches... Non c'est toi...  
**

On frappe à ma porte. Je regarde l'heure : 22h11… _Mais qui peut venir me déranger maintenant ?_ J'ouvre, et qui vois-je ? L'abruti… _zuuuut !_

- Puis-je entrer Minerva ? me demande-t-il.

J'ai une folle envie de lui refermer la porte sur le nez, mais je me retiens… pour le moment… Il reprend la parole :

- Tu m'as pris complètement au dépourvu mardi… J'avais une surprise pour toi aujourd'hui… et je n'ai pas su comment réagir sur le moment… savoir que tes sentiments sont les mêmes que les miens… j'étais tellement heureux et en même temps tellement embarrassé, car ma surprise tombait à l'eau… à cet instant, je ne savais pas du tout…

Il s'arrêta de parler, surement pour observer mes yeux ouverts comme deux billes avec d'énormes points d'interrogation dedans… _Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Il m'aime ! C'est trop génial ! Mais pourquoi il se rapproche comme ca ? pourqu…_

**Non c'est toi qui raccroches... Non c'est toi...  
Non c'est toi... C'est toi ... Bon d'accord je te rappelle... "  
**

_Oh mon dieu ! Qu'il embrasse bien !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Je hais les couples qui se rappellent quand je suis seule !  
Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !  
**

Il me regarde :

- Minerva, je t'aime ! me chuchote-il à l'oreille, son souffle sur ma joue.

Je le regarde :

- Albus, je t'aime !

**Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur,**

**Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur.**

Nos souffles se mêlent, nos lèvres, nos langues et nos corps aussi… Finalement, j'adore la Saint Valentin !

* * *

Merci à wikipedia (rose (couleur)) :p

« Mon cœur, mon amour » d'Anaïs

PS: désolée pour le petit prob de mise en page sur ffnet...

* * *

Une 'tite review pour Noël?? ^^

Bisous!!


End file.
